


Висы о Торине Дубощите

by sigurfox



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Poetry, Skaldekvad, skaldic poetry, written during Tolkien week :)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigurfox/pseuds/sigurfox
Summary: Стихотворный размер вис - хальвхнепт.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Стихотворный размер вис - хальвхнепт.

Змея зарево зрил,

Разорение, смерть,

Полымя над Горой

Гордый Траина сын.

Дым вздымался, огонь

Гнал вон Дурина род,

И на запад в глушь шёл

Прочь великий народ.

 

Яр воитель в ветрах

Оромэ, мудр в миру –

Князь в изгнанье добыл

На чужбине почёт,

Как искусный кузнец,

С честью в Дунланде жил,

Гномам в Синих горах

Дал достойную жизнь.

 

С нивы ворона жал

Славу Махал секир.

Бился за короля

При Азанулбизар.

В звонком зове клинков

Дубощит родился:

Стал древесный навес

Средь струй стали бронёй.

 

Мести долг тяготил:

Ношу ту вдавне нёс.

Кто решится идти

В бренный тайный поход

Воротить Эребор.

В его имени песнь

Стрел небес – тот, кто смел –

Жив Король под Горой.

 

Час злосчастный настал.

Злато зло принесло,

Полымя в глуби гор.

Гадов гвардии рок

Кровожадных пригнал.

Намо кряжи лежат

Жатв поверженные,

Тел курганы росли.

 

Брызжет жаркая, жжёт,

Жалит в ветви перстней

Сжатый крепко топор.

Лезли в лязг льда враги,

Твари Бауглира.

Блещут шлемы, разят

Тарчей прутья, мечи

О кольчуги стучат.

 

Вновь Король под Горой

Королевство обрёл.

Диво дивное люд

Наяву увидал:

Сагу, что скальд сложил

В стародавние дни.

Солнце, в озеро, скал

Разливалось рекой.

**Author's Note:**

> Траина сын – Торин  
> Ветер Оромэ – битва  
> Нивы ворона – поле боя  
> Махал секир – воин, Торин  
> Зов клинков – битва  
> Струи стали – битва  
> Песнь стрел небес – гром  
> Стрелы небес – молнии  
> Полымя глуби гор – золото  
> Кряжи жатв Намо – воины  
> Жатва Намо – битва  
> Ветвь перстней – рука  
> Лязг льда – битва  
> Твари Бауглира – орки  
> Тарчей прутья – мечи  
> Солнце скал – золото


End file.
